Zoan
Zoan (ゾオン, Zōn) is one of the three Curséd Fruits types. This type of fruit allows the user to transform into another species and inter-species hybrid forms at will. Zoan types are especially effective in close combat. The term was first used when Dalton's Curséd Fruit was used to attack Wapol. ".''" :—About the Zoan Curséd Fruits. Effects Inanimate Object Zoan Strengths Awakening Weaknesses Sub-Classes Among the Zoan Curséd Fruits and users, some of them can be categorized together into common types with common traits depending on what type of animal they turn into. Carnivorous Zoan Ancient Zoan Mythical Zoan Artificial Zoan :''Main article: Artificial Curséd Fruits Other Information Users List of Known Zoan Fruits List of Known Zoan Fruits ; Human-Human Fruit model series * Human-Human Fruit (Hito Hito Mi): Eaten by Chopper Tony Tony * Human-Human Fruit, Model: Buddha (Hito Hito Mi, Model: Daibutsu): Eaten by Sengoku ; Dog-Dog Fruit model series * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Dachshund: Eaten by Mr. 4's bazooka, Lassoo * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Jackal: Eaten by Chaka * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Wolf: Eaten by Jabra * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Dalmatian: Eaten by Dalmatian * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Chihuahua: Eaten by Minochihuahua * Dog-Dog Fruit, Model: Raccoon Dog: Eaten by Pato ; Ox-Ox Fruit model series * Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Bison (Ushi Ushi Mi, Model: Bison): Eaten by Dalton * Ox-Ox Fruit, Model: Giraffe (Ushi Ushi Mi, Model: Giraffe): Eaten by Kaku ; Cat-Cat Fruit model series * Cat-Cat Fruit, Model: Leopard: Eaten by Lucci Rob ; Bird-Bird Fruit model series * Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Falcon (Tori Tori Mi, Model: Falcon): Eaten by Pell * Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Eagle (Tori Tori Mi, Model: Eagle): Eaten by Buzz * Bird-Bird Fruit, Model: Phoenix (Tori Tori Mi, Model: Phoenix): Eaten by Marco ; Elephant-Elephant Fruit model series: * Elephant-Elephant Fruit (Zou Zou Mi): Eaten by Spandam's sword, Funkfreed * Elephant-Elephant Fruit, Model: Mammoth (Zou Zou Mi, Model: Mammoth): Eaten by Jack ; Snake-Snake Fruit model series * Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: King Cobra (Hebi Hebi Mi, Model: King Cobra): Eaten by Marigold Boa * Snake-Snake Fruit, Model: Anaconda (Hebi Hebi Mi, Model: Anaconda): Eaten by Sandersonia Boa ; Sala-Sala Fruit model series * Sala-Sala Fruit, Model: Axolotl (Sara Sara no Mi, Model: Axolotl): Eaten by Smiley ; Bat-Bat Fruit model series * Bat-Bat Fruit, Model: Vampire (Batto Batto Mi, Model: Vampire): Eaten by Redfield Patrick ; Bug-Bug Fruit model series * Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Rhinoceros Beetle (Mushi Mushi Mi, Model: Kabutomushi): Eaten by Kabu * Bug-Bug Fruit, Model: Hornet (Mushi Mushi Mi, Model: Suzumebachi): Eaten by Bian ; Single model series * Mole-Mole Fruit (Mogu Mogu Mi): Eaten by Ms. Groundhog's Day * Horse-Horse Fruit (Uma Uma Mi): Eaten by Pierre * Turtle-Turtle Fruit (Kame Kame Mi): Eaten by Pekoms Translation and Dub Issues References External Links * Clinical lycanthropy - A Wikipedia article on the condition where humans act like animals. * Therianthropy - A Wikipedia article about human to animal metamorphosis * Zoan - One Piece Encyclopedia Trivia * ... Category:Zoan Curséd Fruits